tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toyota Revo
The Toyota Revo (full name: "Toyota Tamaraw FX Revo") is an Asian Sport Utility Vehicle (AUV) produced by Toyota since 1998 in the Philippines. The development started in 1997 and sold in 1998. It shares the same chassis platform with the corresponding Hilux and Hiace. The Revo is the third in three generations of Toyota AUVs in the Philippines, which includes the legendary Tamaraw and Tamaraw FX, but it retained its body styling with refreshenings and trim additions. In 2001, the Revo and its rivals overtook the passenger car category with vehicles like Toyota's own Corolla and the Honda Civic. It was called the Revo because, according to an ad, "it ushered a REVOlution ." The Revo offered 10 seating capacity and a choice of engines including a 1.8 L gasoline engine and a 2.4 L diesel engine - the majority of Revos were sold with the 2.4 diesel engine. The last Revo rolled off the line in February 2005. The Revo throughout this article refers to the one sold in the Philippine market. __TOC__ History Toyota Tamaraw and Tamaraw FX: Origins of the Revo The Toyota Revo originated from the Toyota Tamaraw (named for the Philippines' largest native land mammal, the Tamaraw, a small wild buffalo, Bubalus Mindorensis), produced in the 1970s up to the early 1980s. It started as a small high-side pick-up (HSPU) with the 1.2L "3K" gasoline engine, and was produced by the now-defunct Delta Motors, which assembled Toyota vehicles in the Philippines. It had a four-speed transmission. Because of its ruggedness and ease of maintenance, even its upgradability (some swap the 3K engine with a more powerful engine, notably the Toyota 4K engine or a diesel engine), some of these vehicles still survive today, and its designs are sometimes copied or modified by local assemblers to this day. It was so successful that General Motors (through Francisco Motors), Ford, and Chrysler (with Mitsubishi) created their own versions, including the two versions of the Pinoy and the equally famous Ford Fiera and Cimarron. The Toyota Tamaraw grew from a small vehicle to a larger HSPU, which also became powered by a 2.2 L diesel engine and a five-speed manual transmission. It still retained the ruggedness of the old Tamaraw and is ideal for rough roads. It was then still assembled by Delta Motors. Mazda, Ford, and Isuzu released their competing versions. A local Philippine auto brand, Dragon, has taken the designs of the diesel Tamaraw and marketed it. Also around this time Nissan, through its local assembler Universal Motors, assembled and marketed their own version, the Bida (Tagalog, hero); and local car assembler Carter Motors came up with their own version, the Masa (Tagalog for masses, implying that the car is within reach of the masses.) In the early years of the 1990s, Toyota launched the Tamaraw FX HSPU, which resembles the second generation Tamaraw, but with a whole host of new features including power steering and air conditioning, with the option of installing extra rail-mounted lights on the roof. The Tamaraw FX was assembled by Toyota Motors Philippines. It later evolved into the Tamaraw FX Wagon, which became a favorite of taxi companies. It came in gasoline and diesel variants. First version (1998-2000) |length= |width= |height= }} The Toyota Tamaraw FX Revo was introduced in 1998 to compete in the Asian Sport Utility or commonly known as AUV segment and to replace the Tamaraw FX (though it was sold alongside it for a while).The platform and diesel engine were based from the similar era Hilux. Engine choices include a 1.8liter OHV EFI for the gasoline engine and 2.4liter OHC diesel engine. Trim lines available are the DLX (entry level), GL, GLX, SR (Sport Runner) and the high end LXV. The DLX has a vinyl interior, a two spoke steering wheel, a two-speaker radio/tape set-up and steel wheels with center ornaments. The GL grade has steel wheels with hubcaps, a four speaker radio/tape set-up and a fabric interior. The GLX, SR and LXV has a six speaker radio/tape set-up, fog lamps, alloy wheels, a rear wiper and all power amenities. Body graphics are exclusive to the SR and LXV only. The LXV had gold-trimmed badges. The SR has the word "SPORT RUNNER" written in a font set similar to the one used for the Toyota Supra. It sold very well, in 1998 it accumulated a total sales of 7,700 units. Safety features were basic such as safety belts, Load Sensing Proportioning Valve,child-proof door locks and Door impact beams. The first released diesel powered Revos are notorious for being smoke belchers, among other diesels at that time, with some complaints from owners. File:Toyota_revo_99_sr.jpg|1998 Toyota Revo SR File:Revo phils.JPG|DLX Front (1998 Model) Second version (2000-2002) |length= |width= |assembly=Santa Rosa Laguna Philippines |height= }} For 2000, Toyota revised the Revo, with badge changes and trim line revamp. Engine choices include the 1.8 liter OHV EFI and new 2.0 liter SOHC EFI gasoline engines and a 2.4 liter OHC direct injection diesel engine. The 2 liter diesel engine has been revised to address smoke belching complaints. The Revo received a face lift, featuring clear halogen headlamps, new wheels, new interiors and availability of new colors. Trim lines includes the DLX (entry level), GL, GSX, GLX, SR (Sport Runner), VX200, and the limited edition SR-J and VX200-J (part of Toyota's series of J, or Japan-spec, vehicles, which extended to the Hilux and the RAV4). The VX line eventually replaced the LXV; and the GSX is a whole new variant. The DLX, the entry level, has only power steering, and no other power features. This variant lacks a tachometer, and is equipped only with a tape deck/radio receiver, 2 speakers in the front row only, vinyl interior and it has 14 inch steel wheels with center ornament. The GL is the "higher-end entry-level" with radio-cd set-up,fabric interior, tachometer, and steel wheels with hubcaps. The remaining lines has all-power features, CD player/radio receiver and six speaker setup (but upgradable to a DVD player setup), as well as rear window defoggers. The VX and SR-J lines have leather seats and TV screens mounted on the dashboard and on the headrests. Only the SR-J, a special version of the SR (distinct wheels, unique livery), the GSX and the VX200 and VX200J had 2.0 liter gasoline engines and power fender-mounted radio antennas. Front facing third row seats were made as an option, a rarity for AUVs at that time. Third version (2003-2005) |length= |width= |height= }} The VX240D (2 L diesel) was introduced to the new line-up in mid-2004. The Revo received its third and last refreshing. The J series of Toyota vehicles were discontinued, hence the discontinuation of its two J-spec trim lines (SR-J and VX200-J). It received a badge revision, availability of new colors and exterior and interior details, including a 3 spoke steering wheel with a chrome Toyota logo, larger headlights, Land Cruiser style tail lights (which are present in the fourth-generation Kijang), upgraded audio systems and other additional features. The top trim (VX200 and VX240D) received upgraded leather seats, upgraded entertainment systems, chrome appointments, side-steps(together with the SR variant) and upgraded dual DVD monitors. For the SR, a new livery was introduced, as well as the words "SPORT RUNNER" executed in plain text, discontinuing the use of the font used for the Supra. GLX and GSX grades received new wheels and different livery for the GSX It had good sales expectations but it was discontinued in 2005 for no reason at all, although it has got something to do with the advent of the Toyota's IMV Project. The last Revos were either sold to rental fleets, police departments, or people who want to snap the last few examples. File:Toyota revo dlx.jpg|2005 Toyota Revo Competitors The Revo, throughout the years, had its fair share of competition. Isuzu introduced the Hi-Lander and its evolution Crosswind; and Mitsubishi imported the long wheel base Mitsubishi Freeca design from Taiwan and launched it as the Adventure. Honda joined the fray by reclassifying its second generation CR-V compact SUV by installing a 3rd row seat unique to the Philippine market and sturdier rear suspension just to compete with the Revo. But if the Revo was still on sale, it would have rivaled Toyota's own Innova--the Revo's eventual replacement. Its design, however, did not die out totally, as most design cues of the Revo still survive in the smaller Avanza. Other competitors would have been the Nissan Grand Livina, Mitsubishi Fuzion (which surfaced right after the Revo was discontinued), and the Kia Carens. Awards *C! Magazine AUV of the year (2005) *Auto Focus AUV of the year People's Choice (2005, 2006, 2007) External links *http://www.motioncars.com/drives/04.20.03_01/index.html - Review of the 2003 Revo *http://www.motioncars.com/drives/04.05.01_01/index.html - Review of the 2001 Revo *http://www.toyota-revo.com/Home_Page.php- Car club dedicated to Revo owners *http://www.revoph.com- An online forum See also *Toyota Kijang *Toyota Innova Revo Category:Minivans Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1998 Category:Trucks built in the Philippines